Frozen in monster times
by GlowstoneKiwi
Summary: The Doctor and Elsa are stuck in the world of Pokémon with no help but a kid named Kimi(OC) who seems wierd in comparison. To get back, they must find the TARDIS. Maybe the legendary monster of time will help? Or will the return of an evil organisation and two new companions convince them to stay and help? Find out. PS:Don't be put off by the first few gets better, promise!
1. What? Where?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor Who. If I did, Ash would still have a Bulbasaur, Let it go would be way longer (just to annoy Kayne.) and the 11th Doctor would've had 10 seasons to himself (5 with the Ponds and 5 with Clara.)

Chapter 1: What? Where?

Elsa was shivering. Not from cold, but excitement. It had been a few months since she had accidently put Arendelle into eternal winter, and she had spent the whole time making up with Arendelle and doing queenly stuff. She hadn't had any time to visit her ice palace, the one place she had been free and happy. She kept strolling up the hill, and came to the rock wall. Elsa took a left, coming to the ice bridge, which was still broken from the ice monster she had created. She went upwards, occasionally fixing some cracks in the steps. Finally she arrived at the castle. Elsa found the castle immaculate, apart from a crack in the wall. Elsa went to put a fresh layer of ice on the crack, but when she touched it, it pulled her in, sealing itself behind her. She tried to use her powers, but they seem to have failed her. She could only hope for the best and brace herself for the worst. Spinning in a colourful void, Elsa blacked out.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, in his brown-green tweed jacket and red bowtie, had just tried to fix the TARDIS' chameleon circuit, but to no avail. The police box would just have to stay._ I like police boxes anyway._ He thought. _Police boxes are cool._ Just then the Doctors' stomach grumbled. "Fish fingers and custard are cool as well. To the kitchen!" The Doctor was heading out the door when the TARDIS console beeped. "Hm? A wormhole to another dimension? That's a one in a lifetime opportunity! Let's go!" Exclaimed the Doctor, forgetting his hunger. "Now where where WHERE is my sonic?" The Doctor mumbled furiously. A pop sounded and a sonic screwdriver appeared in a black holster-thing on the TARDIS console. "Ahhh. There it is. And here's my fez, Geronimo…." The Doctor stepped out of the double doors and into…. An ordinary room.

Kimi was super excited to start his journey in Sinnoh. He strolled outside, Turtwig hat pulled over his ears and yellow jacket wrapped around himself. Even though it was summer, the air had suddenly turned cold. When Kimi saw his best friend Lucas, he could tell that Lucas was super excited as well. Lucas was running all over the place, testing some new running shoes his mom had given him for his birthday. Kimi approached Lucas. "Dude, calm the farm." Kimi said in his Kiwi accent. "Sorry, but I like cold summers." Reasoned Lucas in his heavy Sinnohian accent. "Yeah, whatever, let's go get our starters." Replied Kimi, not really listening. The walk to Sandgem town from Twinleaf was not very far. Upon arriving they immediately saw the professor's lab, next to the Berlitz estate. "Do you think that d-d-d-d-Dawn will be getting her starter?" Stammered Lucas. "Dude, stop being a wuss, she's just a girl." "Easy for you to say, you basically swore not to have a girlfriend." Kimi blushed. "Basically. I didn't actually swear to Arceus or anything." Kimi paused. "So knock it off, will you?" "Fine, but what if she is in there? Do I look good?" "Just chill, bro. If you're too shy, I'll handle it." The conversation ended there, as they had arrived at the double doors to the lab. Kimi jumped up and waved at the sensors. The automatic doors open and Kimi and Lucas enter the lab.

The Doctor was investigating the completely normal room when he heard the travelling sound of the TARDIS. He turned around to see the TARDIS dematerialising before him. "No no NO!" he made a grab for the TARDIS but it was gone. "Come back, old girl!" There was a whirring sound coming from a crack in the fourth wall (BEN reference). There was a white flash and a girl came out of the crack. She was wearing an Icy-blue dress, she had platinum-blonde hair down in a braid over her shoulder. "Who are you and how did you get here?" Questioned the Doctor, giving his suspicious look. Elsa, being a queen, decided to answer "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I came here through a crack in a wall. And you are?" "The Doctor. A crack in a wall? Hmm…" "Doctor Who?" The Doctor just twirled his bow tie and smiled. "Now the real question is where are we?" said the Doctor. There was a sort of buzz-growl sound and the two strangers whited out.

**A/N. So that was chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed this crossover fic and it's school holidays so expect updates soon! Well, please review, favourite and follow. I love to hear what people think about my writing! P.S. Notice how I said 'Whited out' I wonder where those two are…**


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Hopefully this isn't too late is it? Well heres chapter two…**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Pokemon, frozen or Doctor who. If I did, Ash would have the mega ring as of ep 2, 'Fixer upper' wouldn't be so confusing and the twelfth Doctor wouldn't be so, *ugh*, old.**

**_Chapter Two: Introductions_**

Upon entering the lab Kimi and Lucas saw Dawn speaking to her father while holding a Piplup in her hands. Lucas flushed a red the color of his beret."Oh, hello! Kimi, Lucas!"she said, noticing the two boys. "Sup" replied Kimi, giving a Blue Oak salute (check the art for Blue on Bulbapedia). "H-h-hi." Said Lucas. "Oooh gimme Turtwig!" Squielled Kimi like a girl at the shopping mall. "Here ya go!" said a younger version of Rowan. "And you Lucas?" Lucas was like a traffic light on red staring at Dawn. "Huh? Uhhhh… Chimchar" "Here. You two, have these." Said Rowan jr, giving them Pokeballs and PokeDexes. "Have a nice journey!" He called as the 11 and 10 year olds left. "I'm nicknaming my Turtwig KiwiTurtle!" said Kimi as they exited.

"Hello young trainers and welcome to the world of Pokemon!" _Pokemon? What is that?_ The Doctor and Elsa thought simultaneously. The Doctor then thought. _Young? I'm over 900 years old._ As if hearing, Rowan said "Pokemon are strange creatures with amazing powers. I am Rowan, but people affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon proffesor. Please, tell me a bit about yourself. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" The Doctor selected boy. "Now tell me your name." "Doctor" he said expecting the usual Doctor who? "Doctor? Is that your name?" "Yes" Doctor said half-heartedly. "Now, I believe this is your friend." A picture of Elsa appeared. "What is her name?" "Elsa" replied Doctor. Elsa was doing the same vice-versa. "Now, I will give you each six Pokeballs and a town map. Now I will transport you to my lab. Your own tale full of adventure, mystery and friendship is about to unfold. Go!" The two then whited out.

Kimi and Lucas had had just left the lab when two bodies, one male and one female, appeared in front of them. "Wow. Im outta here. Smell ya later!" Lucas ran off, leaving Kimi with two bodies to take care of. Kimi released KiwiTurtle from her ball and said "Well, KiwiTurtle, what shall we do?" "Turt!" replied KiwiTurtle, pointing. There was a patch of tall grass about a metre away. Kimi smiled.

When Elsa came to, she immediately saw a concerned Doctor (the Doctor, not a medic.) peering at her. "Doctor… where are we?" she said confused. Doctor walked over to a window. "Sandgem town, something called a Pokecenter." He replied. "No what planet." "An alternate earth." "…..." "Someplace called the Sinnoh region" "Did you ask about Arendelle?" "Yes. The kid said that he had never heard of such a place" "What kid?" asked Elsa. Doctor pointed out the window and Elsa came over to see. He had brownish-black hair that was all messy. He was wearing a yellow jacket and had walnut-coloured eyes. A Pokemon was beside him and it looked like they were fighting a brown Pokemon that looked like a beaver. One of old pabbies' prophecies came to mind. _Two adults and a kid. Three people and three teams of monsters. D- E- and K-. Brought together through a rift in space and time, three must defeat what the-. _That's all she could remember. "What is his name?" she questioned. "Kimi."

**A/N. Dun dun dun… what does the prophecy mean? Guess. Only I know. Read the summary and you might put two and two together. The rest of the prophecy is a HUGE giveaway, trust me. Until the next update, please Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**-The Kiwi**


	3. New world, new adventures!

**Here's chapter 3. Btw, I have to write this down, and then write it on the computer and THEN I can post it on fanfic. When the school year ends (24 weeks or so) I might be able to update frequently. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor who. If I did… well I just don't, okay?*sob* **

**Chapter 3: New world, new adventures!**

"What is his name?" asked Elsa. "Kimi." Replied Doctor. Elsa looked back at Kimi. The brown Pokémon was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes and Kimi and his Pokémon high fived each other. "Great job, Kiwiturtle!" He congratulated his partner. "Turt!" Then a blue aura surrounded the Pokémon. An up sign appeared and green energy flew around the place.

"You learnt absorb! Way to go!" Kimi turned and took Kiwiturtle back into the Pokécenter. He put the Pokémon on the counter and walked over to the table where the two adults were sitting and smirked "Took you long enough" He said, still smirking as he sat down and pulled a rice ball out of his backpack. Elsa looked bewildered. "Do not speak like that to a queen." She retorted, somehow calm. Kimi's expression turned from amused to questioning. "What in the name of Arceus is a queen?" he asked. Elsa stood her ground. "A queen is the ruler of a nation. In my case, Arendelle." Kimi then fired a ton of questions. "What IS this Arendelle place? Nation? Like a region? Ruler? Like the gym leaders or the frontier brains or the champion?" Elsa held her head like a Psyduck. Excuse me." She said, walking towards a door marked 'rooms'. Kimi yawned. "Tomorrow we will head towards Jubilife city." He said. "Excuse me. We?" replied Doctor. "Yes. We. You and your friend have LOTS to learn. And so do I." with that, Kimi left the front of the centre.

Doctor watched Kimi leave and looked around. He saw a man standing around and went to talk to him. "Hello!" He called cheerfully. "Hi there, young trainer. If you want a Pokémon, I will give you one for 500 Pokéyen." Doctor had no money so he went over to a blue PC and hacked it with his sonic screwdriver, getting 500 Pokéyen in a Pokéball envelope. "Here you go." He said, giving the man money. "And here YOU go. But remember no refunds." Doctor pressed the button on the side and the ball opened up, releasing a fish. Doctor looked between the tiny ball and the big fish. _Its time lord science!_ He thought. "Love it." He said, kissing the ball. "Karp!" said the fish.

Dream: Elsa

Elsa dreamt that she was travelling with Doctor and Kimi and two other fox-things. They made camp and sung around a campfire. When it was Elsa's turn, she sung the only song she knew: Let it go. When she was done, she realised that the whole camp was covered in a thin sheen of snow and Kimi and Doctor were staring like someone had died. Elsa ran into her tent and sealed the doorway with a thick wall of ice. "Elsa! Kiwiturtle, razor leaf!" The leaves shattered against the ice. "Eevee, tackle!" commanded Doctor. Eevee, instead, stole Doctor's bow tie. The other Eevee, however, obeyed but got hit by a shard of ice. "Stay away!" shouted Elsa. The Eevees started trembling and glowing white. "Eevee…" Doctor ran towards his partner but was stopped by Kimi. "STOP. It's evolution." He said. The light intensified and Elsa woke up.

Kimi felt like he was being watched. He got up and crept towards the door, holding a Pokéball in his hand. He opened the door and a shadow raced down the hall. "Eevee, the evolution Pokémon." Said the Pokédex. _An Eevee. _Kimi thought. _I have to catch it._

**A/N. I hope that was a good cliffhanger to keep you guys waiting for the next instalment. I'd like to thank Eleguata and Chelly214 for favouriting this story. Please Review, Favourite and Follow! Until next time, Bulbasaur, sleep powder.**


	4. Get the 'mons

**Readers woke up! 'Ello! Sorry about the late update. This chapter will be slightly longer than the last. Moving on, I would like to thank Emilynx for the positive feedback and help towards this story. And following. Here is the next chapter of my first crossover fic. I hope you are all enjoying! **

**_Disclaimer_****: I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor Who. If I did, I would not be writing stupid disclaimers or posting this on ****Fan****Fiction, because I would not be a fan, I would be an ****owner****. **

**Chapter 4: Get the 'mons**

_An Eevee._ Kimi thought. _I have to catch it! _

Kimi raced off after the Eevee, holding an empty Pokéball in his hand. He threw the ball and missed, the ball shattering against the wall.

Kimi groaned at his failed attempt and watched the Eevee get away.

Doctor saw all the commotion as the fox-thing burst through the door. Doctor went over to see what was going on, but tripped over his Karp and fell forward.

A red and white sphere bounced out of his jacket pocket, hitting the fleeing fox-thing. The ball rocked once, twice, three times and made a clicking sound.

Doctor went over to the Pokéball and picked it up. The ball trembled a bit, as if the fox-thing wanted out. Doctor pressed the button on the side and out came Eevee.

At that moment Kimi ran into the room. "Has anyone seen an Eevee?" he asked, looking aroud.

Doctor raised his hand and said "If you mean the brown fox, I caught it."

Kimi's face took on multiple forms, including: 'O' shaped mouth, shocked, surprised and then envious. Kimi then stared at something behind Doctor.

"Uhhhhhh… Doctor? What is that behind you?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh that's just Karp. Right, Karp?" Doctor replied, looking over his shoulder.

"Karp!" said the GOLD Magikarp.

"Yeah, but it's gold, dude. That's super rare!" Kimi practically yelled at him.

Doctor looked doubtful. "Are you sure? He seems quite normal to me. Plus, I got him from that guy," he said, pointing out the guy. "Surely he wouldn't sell a rare monster?"

"You gave him 500 Pokéyen, didn't you?" Kimi said, more a statement than a question.

"Yes, so?" replied Doctor. Kimi facepalmed.

"That's the Magikarp salesman. He doesn't know anthing 'cause he's an NPC. Non. Playable. Character." With that, Kimi left the room, giving a salute of some sort.

"G'night" he called, before going towards the rooms.

Doctor looked at his two Pokémon, realising he had some really rare monsters. _I don't know WHAT I would've done without him. _He thought

Elsa woke up and gasped. It had only been a dream.

She looked around the room and saw a brown thing wandering around. The lack of light made it hard to see any detail though.

_It must be a Pokémon. _She thought. _Where are those Pokéballs that Rowan guy was talking about?_

Elsa then realised there was a little pouch on her dress with some red and white spheres and a blue and yellow oblong.

She tried throwing one of the little spheres and was surprised when the Pokémon let itself be hit by the ball. She picked up the ball and held it in her hand. _How could something so big fit in something so small? _Then she put it back in her pouch and exited the room.

When she reached the table Doctor and Kimi were having a conversation but stopped abruptly when Elsa sat down. Kimi leant back in his chair, the chair somehow balancing perfectly on the back legs.

"So, have you done anything unexpected?" asked Kimi, half joking.

"Yes, actually" replied Elsa matter-of-factly. She reached for her pouch and pulled out one of the Pokéballs but had no idea how to open it.

"Press the button." Said Kimi.

"What is a button, may I ask?" replied Elsa. Kimi facepalmed and Doctor pointed out a little circle on the middle of the ball.

"Press that" He indicated, and Elsa pressed the circle. The brown thing popped out, except this time she could see the creature properly.

All three gasped._ It's the Eevee from my dream. _Elsa thought.

"There were _two_?" said Kimi and Doctor simultaneously.

Kimi groaned for the tenth time that day.

"Why can't I catch something rare." He complained "All I have are a Turtwig, a Starly and a Shinx. Not what you could call rare."

Elsa and Doctor were getting fed up with this.

"Kimi, just so you know, where we come from, any monster would be rare. What you should be talking about is how this 'battle' stuff works." Elsa glared at him. She wanted to fit in with everyone else, she didn't want to be exiled again.

Doctor pointed, ending the argument as Kimi was about to reply.

"I believe that is oreburgh gate?" he asked, consulting his town map for correction.

Kimi's eyes lit up and he raced in that direction.

"Race ya!" he exclaimed while running.

Doctor went after him, quickly catching up, while Elsa lagged behind, lifting her dress a little to run quicker.

Doctor and Kimi obviously ran a lot. Elsa, however, was usually behind a desk filling out papers, so was not as fast.

"C'mon, newbies. I'll show you how to battle."

**A/N. I'm cutting this chapter short. Oookay so thanks for reading and all that and follow, favourite, review do all that stuff and sorry for the delay and all that. Bye. Ring goes the school bell.**


	5. Gym Battle! (Nearly)

**Chapter 5: Gym battle!**

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Pokémon, Frozen or Doctor who. However, I DO own my OC, Kimi.**

Doctor stood in a chalk-drawn circle with a Hiker.

"Come on out, Karp!" called Doctor, throwing his pokeball like kimi had shown him.

"Geodude!" said the hiker, dropping his own pokeball on the ground.

Doctor thought back to his training with Kimi.

-Flashback-

_"Your Magikarp can't attack at this stage." He had said. "Until then, use Eevee."_

-Flashback Ends-

"Eevee, come in for Karp!" Karp came in and Eevee came out in multiple flashes of light.

*Geodude used rock throw* Doctor saw on his borrowed Pokétch.

Eevee easily evaded the attack.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Eevee ran at the Geodude and slammed into it, inflicting damage.

*Geodude used mud sport* Geodude bounced in a puddle, sending bits of mud everywhere.

*Electricitys' power was weakened*

"Okay… Eevee, use sand attack." Eevee kicked up sand, making it impossible to see.

*Geodude used Tackle* Geodude attempted to bash into Eevee but missed because it was hard to see.

"Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee once again crashed into Geodude, sending the Pokémon sprawling on the ground.

The Hiker returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball and gave Doctor 50 Pokéyen as prize money.

Doctor walked back to his friends, ehem, Elsa and Kimi, as Eevee jumped on his shoulder and a familiar up sign appeared, signalling a level up.

Kimi was clapping distractedly, but Elsa looked bit surprised.

"Is your Eevee okay?" She asked, surprised. "How could people allow poor animals to fight like that?"

Kimi spat a blade of grass out of his mouth and stood up, brushing himself down and readjusting his hat.

"As you have just seen, they are not poor or defenceless. Eevee took that Geodude down like it was a normal rock! Also, they love to fight, it's in their blood. And it helps them grow as well. Which reminds me…" Kimi said, quickly pulling out his Pokédex and punching in a couple of buttons.

"Well, Doctor, congrats. You have a level 6 Magikarp and a level 7 Eevee. How about I send the files to your Pokétch. Yes, your. I've decided to give you the Pokétch." He said, eyes barely leaving the screen. "You need it more. I'll send Elsa's files too… Ooookay done. How about we keep walking? I'm ecstatic to get my first badge."

"A badge? Why would you need a badge?" asked Elsa, thinking that in this modern world where machines did a lot of the work for you, who would need a badge? For show? Elsa looked at Kimi's scruffy clothes and messy hair and doubted it.

"How do I put this… Badges can improve certain parts of your Pokémon, like speed, attack, and even obedience. Certain badges activate certain HMs, Hidden Moves, your Pokémon can use. And, finally, you need 8 badges to compete in the Pokémon league." Kimi replied, pausing to catch his breath.

Elsa was about to ask what the Pokémon league was but thought better of it.

So finally, after many battles that I won't describe, our heroes reach the end of the small cave that forms Oreburgh gate.

This time it was Elsa grumbling, because she was losing most of her battles. But not too much.

_She likes to keep her dignity._ Kimi thought._ Must be something to do with being a queen._

Doctor was talking to her a bit to lift her spirit and Kimi came over to listen in.

"Maybe if you didn't worry too much about the opposition getting hurt, you would win most of your battles. Like Kimi said, it's in their blood, they don't mind as long as they get to a Pokécenter." Doctor said, and Elsa seemed to enlighten a bit.

"You know, I could teach you double battles!" Kimi piped up, making his presence known. "It's when two people battle together." He explained.

"Maybe some other time." Elsa replied. "How about we move on? I am sure you want to fight that gym battle as soon as possible, right?"

"Right, okay, let's go!" Kimi ran off, leaving Doctor and Elsa behind.

Elsa and Doctor watched from the sidelines as Kimi readied himself for battle, double checking his bag and taking up the battle stance on the challenger side of the rocky field.

"I challenge the leader of this gym!" Kimi shouted.

"Very well" said a voice that Elsa instantly recognized.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and Elsa gasped.

_It couldn't be him._ Elsa thought. _That's just not possible._

**A/N. Dun, Dun Duuuuuuun! What does that mean? It means someone from Arendelle has come to Sinnoh too! But who? Guess in your review. Also, Review! This story has over 200 views, but only two reviews. What?**

**As always, Review, Favourite and Follow! See ya! (3,912 words… wait… now it's 3,918.)**

**-The Kiwi**


End file.
